1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a lens system which has a short total overall length, a wide field of view, and a high resolution over a large object distance range.
2. Description of Related Art
To obtain small camera modules which have a wide field of view and provide a high quality image over a large object distance range, a lens system having a short total overall length, a wide field of view, and a high resolution over a large object distance range is desired.